


Tangled

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hair Kink, Kissing, Multi, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank just wants to brush people's hair. When you're in high school though, nothing is ever that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

Frank likes combing people’s hair. It’s not like he’s gonna grow up to be a hair dresser or anything. There are jobs that Ieros can have and jobs that they can’t, and hairdresser is on the same level as florist or interior decorator or figure skater. Not even if he tried to pawn it off as barbering and wax melodic about shaving beards with a straight razor could he make it acceptable. It’s not just a future option.

Knowing that, he makes do with what he has in the present, and that’s three friends with long hair. First there’s his girlfriend, gorgeous with fine hair he needs to be gentle with, it pulls out at the root easier than a blade of grass out of the ground. Then there’s Gerard’s girlfriend, Lyn-Z, who’s got thicker hair which gets staticky if he touches it too much. And then there’s Mikey’s girlfriend, Alicia. Her hair is the most difficult, it’s got layers of broken hair gel in it, because half the time they crash after a concert in Mikey’s room without showering, then go straight to school after sleeping in as long as possible. Mikey’s got a drawer just of Alicia’s clothes. Frank doesn’t blame them for their priorities, in fact they’re pretty in line with his own. But it does make it harder to get a brush through.

Almost every day the three let him brush their hair at lunch. As long as they’re in one of the open rooms of the science wing it’s fine, it’s the jock populated cafeteria that they try to keep a low profile in. It makes him happy the way Lyn-Z gets happy doing gymnastics or Mikey does finding new obscure shit to download. In a different context it could be erotic, but this is the chem lab of a high school, and Alicia’s drink explodes with fizz over the sink when she opens it. Besides, everyone knows it’s not a thing.

Until it is. Most of the time they just let him do what he wants, but sometimes they have requests. Lyn-Z’s brought cool beaded hair ties with her, she wants pigtails and she trusts only Frank to get the part right. As as he’s sweeping half her hair over to the left side he arches over and kisses her left earlobe. The moment he does it it’s like the world stills. He freezes, a handful of hair still in his right hand, Lyn-Z stills on her perch on the long table.

Oddly enough Alicia is the first to accuse him, not Jamia. “What the fuck was that!”

Frank wants to open the gas vent and light himself on fire, would except it’s turned off when a class isn’t actively using it. He doesn’t know how to answer Alicia, so he keeps his mouth shut, teeth unseen and biting on the inside of his bottom lip.

“Do me too,” Gerard says, breaking the relapse into silence.

“What?”

Gee levers himself into the table. “Pigtails and kisses, I want my turn. You never comb my hair.”

Frank would point out that that’s because Gerard doesn’t shower for a week at a time and no one would want to touch his hair, but he’s being offered an easy out and he can’t not take it. He carefully draws a part down the middle of Gerard’s scalp, and deftly wraps Lynz’s elastics around them. His ear is surprisingly ungreasy, considering.

He regrets it. Except for the times when he doesn’t, because it’s not like he hasn’t considered what either of them would be like. Knowing what their skin tastes like just adds to it. But really, that just makes him regret it more, because he’s got too good an imagination to be considering shit he shouldn’t be doing. And then it’s all kind of made worse by Jamia.

 **Doll Dagga Buzz Buzz Ziggety Zag**  
do you want to kiss her?

Frank’s not stupid. He’s not going to actually answer that.

 **Doll Dagga Buzz Buzz Ziggety Zag**  
what would yuo say if I said I want to kiss her?

 **I love the fishes cuz they’re so delicious**  
holy shit

 **I love the fishes cuz they’re so delicious**  
followed by seriously?

 **I love the fishes cuz they’re so delicious**  
followed by holy shit

 **I love the fishes cuz they’re so delicious**  
followed by katy perrty or for real.

 **I love the fishes cuz they’re so delicious**  
and prlly more holy shits.

 **Doll Dagga Buzz Buzz Ziggety Zag**  
what would you say if i said i already had.

Frank’s been dating her eight months. Not only is it the longest relationship he’s ever had, it’s long enough to know at lot about Jamia. One thing he knows is she doesn’t lie to people online. She likes to sell her lies with tone and gestures, and she can only do that if it’s face to face with whomever she’s trying to trick. So unless she’s all of a sudden changed her outlook on the skill that is deception, he knows he has to believe her.

 **I love the fishes cuz they’re so delicious**  
gniejrng : D

 **Doll Dagga Buzz Buzz Ziggety Zag**  
yeah, that’s what i thought. so if you wanna i won’t be pissed or anything.

 **I love the fishes cuz they’re so delicious**  
and if it’s gee?

He wants to hit unenter as soon as he hits enter, but he can’t. It’s the hazards of instant messaging, no real chance for your brain to intervene.

 **Doll Dagga Buzz Buzz Ziggety Zag**  
i get to watch. + i get to try too.

For three days he doesn’t do anything. It’s not like he doesn’t _think_ about doing something. But each time he thinks about what he could do, he thinks about how the entire thing could just fall apart, and how completely shitty that would be. One false move could lose him all his friends, piss off Lyn-Z and Gerard both, and Mikey would be on Gerard’s side, not even a question. And Alicia wouldn’t be on a side as much as just be really anti-him for attempting to cheat. He keeps wanting, but wanting turns to thinking, and Jamia’s words or not, his thinking always shows him why it would be bad.

Then at lunch as he’s making tiny braids in Jamia’s hair without tying them off so they slowly unravel, he stops. Frank tugs on her sleeve to make sure she's looking at him, then grabs Gerard by his worn D20 shirt and kisses him. He can hear _that’s my brother! Ugh!_ at the same time as _he has a girlfriend you dick!_ but what he doesn’t hear is more important. No Jamia crying as she quickly changes her mind, or Lyn-Z yelling, or Gerard shoving him away and calling him a fag.

*

“You wanna come over and play Fable?” Frank is not an idiot, he knows exactly what that is. Mikey and Gerard both play DnD and at least once a week they try to recruit him. Fable is like a video game version; choosing characters’ abilities and quests and shit. Gerard wants him to get hooked and then he’ll say something sneaky like ‘wouldn’t it be better if you could make your own story?’ and Frank will be sucked in. Well, it didn’t work when he tried to teach him WOW and EverQuest, it didn’t work when he lent him Magic the Gathering books, and it’s not going to work now.

“Sure.” It doesn’t mean he can’t go over to the Ways though. Better than watching Simpsons reruns all night.

Two hours later, he’s reconsidering the wisdom of his choice. To put it bluntly, Frank is bored as hell. Sitting watching people play video games is only fun if they really suck and you can enjoy their frustration and misery, like Mikey attempting to collect all the tears in Twilight Princess. He’s already braided and unbraided Lyn-Z’s hair a dozen time, it’s staticky enough now that if he puts his hand near it loose strands stand up. Still, it’s either demand a turn, or leave, or braid it again.

He hasn’t sunk so low that the first is really an option, and he can’t do the second without feeling like an asshole. So he leans forward to gather her hair once again. Quick as high speed reception she grabs his hand and tugs hard, pulling him onto the floor while she scoots forward to not be squashed. While he’s still off balance she pushes him onto his side and bends low to kiss him. It should be uncomfortable for her, but Frank’s seen her put her nose to the carpet with her legs out like an upside down T. It’s a fourth solution that hadn’t occurred to him, but he doesn’t hate it.

Frank’s back is to Gerard, but it’s impossible that he hasn’t noticed. He can’t make himself pull away first, Lyn-Z tastes too good for that, orange Trident and waxy lipstick. Gerard or not, he can’t move the hand that’s on the curve of her hip. But once she moves back he rolls onto his back. “I’m sorry,” he says. It’s hard to sound miserable when he’s just had a great kiss from a hot girl, but he doesn’t want Gee to hate him.

“What? Oh,” he says as he turns, taking in what must be smeared red lipstick. “Nah, it’s like last week. I just want my turn.” Frank can’t possibly object to that. He stammers out something like _yeah, sure_ , and Gerard turns back to the television. He hasn’t even paused his game.

Still, this isn’t just about what Gerard and Lyn-Z think. Frank knee-walks to the table for his phone, trying to not get distracted with the way Lyn-Z’s adjusting her bra strap. The number flows through his hand like water, and she picks up on the second ring. “Hey. Jamia?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m gonna be making out with Gerard and Lyn-Z a lot tonight. You wanna come over?”

“Where are you?” The only thing he can hear in her voice is slight curiosity, and even though Frank was pretty sure it’s still a relief.

“Gerard’s.”

“Yeah, I’ll see if I can get dad to drive me over. If not though, just do the Myspace whore thing and take a few pictures.”

“Can do. See ya soon.” Frank hangs up and he’s pretty sure he sees Lyn-Z licking her lip at the thought of Jamia coming to join. He considers it the last green light needed. He tosses his phone to the floor and crawls back to Lyn-Z. Gerard will join when he beats the level, or whatever the fuck he’s aiming to do. Until then his girlfriend is all Frank’s.


End file.
